1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a sleeve module, and more particularly to a sleeve module for co-operating with a ratchet wrench.
2. Related Prior Art
Conventional sleeve modules for co-operating with a ratchet wrench are shown in FIGS. 5 and 6. However, by such an arrangement, there are still some shortcomings in the conventional sleeve modules.
There will be a more complete and sufficient illustration in the detailed description of the preferred embodiments, concerning the conventional sleeve modules.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the above-mentioned disadvantages of the conventional sleeve modules.